headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Flight Vol 1
| years published = 1983-1994 | total issues = 130 | featured characters = Alpha Flight | creators = | previous = | next = Volume Two }} 1-50 * Alpha Flight 1 * Alpha Flight 2 * Alpha Flight 3 * Alpha Flight 4 * Alpha Flight 5 * Alpha Flight 6 * Alpha Flight 7 * Alpha Flight 8 * Alpha Flight 9 * Alpha Flight 10 * Alpha Flight 11 * Alpha Flight 12 * Alpha Flight 13 * Alpha Flight 14 * Alpha Flight 15 * Alpha Flight 16 * Alpha Flight 17 * Alpha Flight 18 * Alpha Flight 19 * Alpha Flight 20 * Alpha Flight 21 * Alpha Flight 22 * Alpha Flight 23 * Alpha Flight 24 * Alpha Flight 25 * Alpha Flight 26 * Alpha Flight 27 * Alpha Flight 28 * Alpha Flight 29 * Alpha Flight 30 * Alpha Flight 31 * Alpha Flight 32 * Alpha Flight 33 * Alpha Flight 34 * Alpha Flight 35 * Alpha Flight 36 * Alpha Flight 37 * Alpha Flight 38 * Alpha Flight 39 * Alpha Flight 40 * Alpha Flight 41 * Alpha Flight 42 * Alpha Flight 43 * Alpha Flight 44 * Alpha Flight 45 * Alpha Flight 46 * Alpha Flight 47 * Alpha Flight 48 * Alpha Flight 49 * Alpha Flight 50 51-100 * Alpha Flight 51 * Alpha Flight 52 * Alpha Flight 53 * Alpha Flight 54 * Alpha Flight 55 * Alpha Flight 56 * Alpha Flight 57 * Alpha Flight 58 * Alpha Flight 59 * Alpha Flight 60 * Alpha Flight 61 * Alpha Flight 62 * Alpha Flight 63 * Alpha Flight 64 * Alpha Flight 65 * Alpha Flight 66 * Alpha Flight 67 * Alpha Flight 68 * Alpha Flight 69 * Alpha Flight 70 * Alpha Flight 71 * Alpha Flight 72 * Alpha Flight 73 * Alpha Flight 74 * Alpha Flight 75 * Alpha Flight 76 * Alpha Flight 77 * Alpha Flight 78 * Alpha Flight 79 * Alpha Flight 80 * Alpha Flight 81 * Alpha Flight 82 * Alpha Flight 83 * Alpha Flight 84 * Alpha Flight 85 * Alpha Flight 86 * Alpha Flight 87 * Alpha Flight 88 * Alpha Flight 89 * Alpha Flight 90 * Alpha Flight 91 * Alpha Flight 92 * Alpha Flight 93 * Alpha Flight 94 * Alpha Flight 95 * Alpha Flight 96 * Alpha Flight 97 * Alpha Flight 98 * Alpha Flight 99 * Alpha Flight 100 101-130 * Alpha Flight 101 * Alpha Flight 102 * Alpha Flight 103 * Alpha Flight 104 * Alpha Flight 105 * Alpha Flight 106 * Alpha Flight 107 * Alpha Flight 108 * Alpha Flight 109 * Alpha Flight 110 * Alpha Flight 111 * Alpha Flight 112 * Alpha Flight 113 * Alpha Flight 114 * Alpha Flight 115 * Alpha Flight 116 * Alpha Flight 117 * Alpha Flight 118 * Alpha Flight 119 * Alpha Flight 120 * Alpha Flight 121 * Alpha Flight 122 * Alpha Flight 123 * Alpha Flight 124 * Alpha Flight 125 * Alpha Flight 126 * Alpha Flight 127 * Alpha Flight 128 * Alpha Flight 129 * Alpha Flight 130 * Alpha Flight Annual 1 * Alpha Flight Annual 2 * Alpha Flight Special 1 * Alpha Flight Special 2 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 1 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 2 * Alpha Flight Omnibus 1 * Following issue #2, the title drops the Marvel Comics Group banner from the top of its covers. * Tundra is introduced in ''Alpha Flight'' #1. * Kolomaq is introduced in ''Alpha Flight'' #6. * The Great Beasts make their first full appearance as a collective unit in ''Alpha Flight'' #24. * * * Category:Marvel Comics Category:John Byrne Category:Andy Yanchus Category:Joe Rosen